Super Mario X
by the5dsduelist
Summary: A dark time. Two humans against the robotic citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. It begins.


Super Mario X: Chapter 1: Dark Theft

The darkest time of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was eternal. The machine's arms were machine guns, and they were invincible. They wish. Two shadows rushed through ruined walls. The machines turned around, looking at the ruined walls. Suddenly, there was another rushing sound. The machines turned again. Suddenly, two of the robots vanished. Then, most of the others froze. There was one robot left, and suddenly, a fist plowed into the robots chest, and ripped out a glowing orb. Then, the shadows rushed into what looked like a metal cave. The two of them pulled of the black robes. The first was a boy with blonde hair. He seemed to be very calm. The other was a girl the same age, with red hair.  
"This is getting too easy..." The boy pointed out, as he examined the white orb. The girl just smiled.  
"Jordan..." She laughed, "It's not that easy, considering we're the only non-robots on the planet!" Jordan just smiled.  
"You're right, Emiline..." He said. He then held out one hand, which seemed to glow with a purple aura. Suddenly, so did the rest of his body. Then his hair began to shine a bright yellow. Emiline did the same, and her body did the same thing. The orb began to shine with a yellow aura, and then shone a projection from it's surface. The projection was of a silhouette of a humanoid robot, giving a command.  
"X-Tron 12645," The silhouette then commanded, "Objective: Destroy all humans. Attack plan: DX-3." Jordan seemed worried, and his and Emiline's bodies seemed to return back to normal. He then pulled a few pieces of metal from the walls of the cave. Then, a sharp sense rushed through his head. The same sharp sense rushed through Emiline's head.  
"He's here!" Jordan shouted. Jordan and Emiline looked outside the cave. They saw what looked like a robotic Mario, with a very sharp moustache, and a visor instead of eyes.  
"So..." The robot then said, sharply, "You try to hide, and destroy my army. But, I'll always find you!" Jordan then pulled out two objects. The first was a small feather, and the other was a small, turtle-like suit. Jordan threw the feather at Emiline, and when she caught the feather, a yellow and red cape grew from her neck. Jordan then clenched the suit, and a turtle-suit grew on Jordan. Then, Jordan pulled out two hammers. Emiline then bolted into the air. Then, the three of them flew towards each other and Jordan threw a series of small hammers, which the robot swatted away. Emiline then darted straight up, and then gathered a blue energy ball in her hands. Then, she thrust her hands forward, and the ball of energy spread into an energy wave. The wave thrust towards the robot. The robot simply held its hand out, and the energy wave was stopped almost immediately. Suddenly, Jordan span round at a very high speed, and the hammers in his hands flew towards the robot. The robot quickly swatted the hammers, and then pointed its hand at Emiline. Suddenly, the energy wave flew from its hand, and flew towards Emiline. Emiline tried to block the wave, but the wave was too strong. She then fell from the sky, but something stopped her. It was the robot, who then fired a beam from its visor. The beam collided with Emiline, who was already weak, but the beam caused her to fall unconscious. Jordan then rushed towards the robot, which then placed Emiline in front of it.

"X," Jordan said, shuddering, "You're insane!" The robot then laughed, pointing his right hand at Jordan.

"No," X then laughed "I am NOT insane... I, am, a GOD!!!" His arm then began to transform, forming a chaingun. He pointed it at Jordan, and fired a series of rounds at Jordan, who was knocked out almost instantly. X's feet then changed into a set of rocket boosters, and he took to the sky.

* * *

Three days later. Jordan's eyes twitched. He then awakened, and held his chest in pain. He remembered that X had stolen Emiline, and had knocked him out. Then, he then felt a dark feeling his chest. Then, the ground around him began to shake, and an aura and lightning began to form around his body. Then, his hair began to turn a very bright yellow and spike straight up. He then felt a huge burst of power, and took to the skies.

Next time: Jordan, now with a lot of unknown power, decides to save Emiline, and try to destroy X. Next chapter: Project EX.


End file.
